The Irelanders meets The Incredibles 2
The Irelanders meets The Incredibles 2 is the 2nd YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey and a sequel to The Irelanders meets The Incredibles. It will appear on YouTube with it's triple feature The Irelanders' Adventures of Cars trilogy and The Irelanders goes to Jurassic Park (franchise) in the near future. Plot Three months after defeating Syndrome, the Incredibles pursue the Underminer. Although the Underminer robs the Metroville Bank and escapes, they manage to stop his out of control drill from destroying Metroville's City Hall with help from Frozone. However, the government is more concerned with the amount of collateral damage caused by the incident, and shuts down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parr family without financial assistance from the head of the program, Rick Dicker. That night, Lucius informs Bob and Helen of an offer presented to him by Winston Deavor, a superhero fan and the owner of DevTech, a telecommunications corporation. Winston and his sister Evelyn, the genius inventor behind DevTech technology, propose a publicity stunt to regain the public's support and trust in Supers. Helen is chosen to spearhead the stunt under her old superhero identity, Elastigirl. Winston provides the Parr family with a new home and Bob offers to look after the kids while Helen is away on her missions. Bob struggles with his new role of a stay-at-home parent, especially with Jack-Jack displaying his various superpowers (requiring him to be temporarily babysat by Edna Mode); Dash struggling with math even Bob can't figure out; and Violet becoming withdrawn after learning that her date, Tony Rydinger, had his memory wiped by Rick after encountering her without her mask during the Underminer's attack. Meanwhile, whilst on her missions, Elastigirl confronts the Screenslaver, a mysterious supervillain who projects hypnotic images through television screens. She eventually tracks down and captures the villain, who, when unmasked, is revealed to be a pizza delivery man with no recollection of his actions. At a DevTech party celebrating the Screenslaver's defeat, Winston announces a summit with leaders of various countries to once again legalize Supers, to be hosted on a luxury hydrofoil at sea. Unsettled by the ease with which she captured the Screenslaver, Elastigirl investigates further and realizes that the Screenslaver was being controlled by screens within his goggles. Before she can alert anyone, however, Evelyn forces the goggles onto her, revealing herself as the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Evelyn explains that her hatred for Supers stems from her parents' murder several years ago, where instead of hiding from intruders and calling the police, her father attempted to call the Supers, but was unable to reach them and fatally shot. Evelyn plans to use the Supers to sabotage her brother's summit and cause a catastrophe that will tarnish their reputation forever. She uses Elastigirl to lure Mr. Incredible into a trap and force a pair of goggles on him, then sends other hypnotized Supers invited for the event to subdue the Parr children in their home. Frozone arrives and tries to protect the children, but is ultimately overwhelmed and placed under Evelyn's control as well. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Bob during his time as Mr. Incredible, and reach the Deavors' ship. On board, the hypnotized Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint Supers as a public threat. They subdue the ship's crew members and aim the high-speed ship at Municiberg before Bob destroys the controls. When the Parr children find them, Jack-Jack telekinetically removes the goggles from Elastigirl, who in turn frees Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The Incredibles and Frozone release all the other mind-controlled Supers by destroying their goggles. Bob swims underwater to turn the rudder while Frozone sends out layers of ice, and they manage to slow the ship down just before it can crash into the city. Evelyn tries to escape in a jet but is captured by Elastigirl. Following the incident, Evelyn is arrested, and Supers around the world regain full legal status. Some time later, Tony accompanies Violet and her family to see a movie. Outside the theater, the Parrs spot a deadly high speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen. Violet leaves Tony at the theater and promises to be back in time for the movie, before the Parrs don their masks, ready to give chase in a refurbished Incredibile. Trivia * The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Zadavia, Dr. Pretorius, Dr. Amelia Chronos, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Armadylan will guest star in this film. * Dr. Pretorius, Amelia Chronos, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Armadylan will work with Evelyn Deavor in this film. * In the end of the film, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia, Catboy, Owlette and Gekko will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript * The Irelanders meets The Incredibles 2/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Pixar Crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Superhero Films